


The Book Of Winchester

by klarriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Heaven, Multi, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarriel/pseuds/klarriel
Summary: Jack Kline sits in Heaven, observing the flowers, when a child taps him on the shoulder.Turning, he smiles at the girl, who returns the grin and sits beside him. She uses her sugar-coated fingers to move onto the seat, lollipop dangling from her mouth.“Tell me again about how the world was saved. And what happened after.”And so Jack does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Book Of Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Jack popped into my head today and wouldn't leave until I wrote this.
> 
> Sending my love to everyone in pain right now, for whatever reason
> 
> 💛

Jack Kline sits in Heaven, observing the flowers, when a child taps him on the shoulder. 

Turning, he smiles at the girl, who returns the grin and sits beside him. She uses her sugar-coated fingers to move onto the seat, lollipop dangling from her mouth.

“Tell me again about how the world was saved. And what happened after.”

And so Jack does.

-

_ Many millennia ago, The Book of Winchester was written. This was the first text to be created after the Fall of Chuck _

-

“Who became a human?” The girl questions.

“Who became a human”

“And now he’s in Hell?”

Jack presses his lips tight together.

“Hell no longer exists. Chuck and any others who use their free will in that way, are sent to the Empty.”

The child seems to think about this, before sitting back quietly.

And so, Jack continues.

-

_ The Book of Winchester tells the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. For years, they fought demons, monsters, and even angels. _

_ - _

“Angels?”

“These angels were not the same as those that we have in Heaven now.”

“No… Was Castiel a bad angel?”

Jack smiles

-

_ Castiel was the Angel of Thursday, tasked with raising Dean Winchester from Hell. Castiel spent years as a devoted soldier of Heaven, however was never able to be controlled. He became a friend to the Winchester’s, and together they fought for humanity and free will. _

_ Sam, Dean and Castiel worked together for many years and, despite everything against them, they saved the world.  _

-

“So the Book of Winchester, that’s all about Sam, Dean and Castiel?”

-

_ The Book is about the Winchester’s and their family. They were strong and brave and smart, but they three would not always be enough. Their family helped them. _

_ - _

“Like their mom and dad?”

-

_ Mary and John Winchester played their part, yes. Whether this was good or bad is up for you to decide. Their family, however, was never about blood. Throughout their lives, they had friends who became their family; Castiel, Bobby, Charlie, Ellen, Jo, The Archangel Gabriel. Friends who betrayed them, and friends who redeemed themselves in the face of danger. Friends who were formed from the embers of the core of Hell, who against the odds stood with the Winchesters - Crowley, Meg, Rowena. And of course, there was Eileen.” _

-

The girl jumps up in her seat. 

“Eileen is my favourite!” her excited gasp rings out.

Jack laughs softly and nods.

-

_ And in the end, when Chuck created The Disappearance, it was the love for their family that drove them to find the answers. The Winchesters teach us that love is the strongest power in the Universe. Even more powerful than what was once God.  _

-

“But Castiel didn’t disappear.” The child says, matter of fact, eyes trained on Jack anticipating the next part of the story. 

A dog appears from behind a nearby tree and rests at the girls feet. She bends to absent-mindedly stroke its coat.

-

_ No, Castiel did not disappear. Castiel used his love to save Dean Winchester. And when The Disappeared returned, Dean Winchester harnessed his own love to save Castiel.  _

_ - _

“How?” She asks, her eyes wide.

-

_ The Righteous Man dove into the chasm of The Empty and raised Castiel. His journey required the magic of Rowena and knowledge from the Men of Letters, but they succeeded, as the Winchester’s always have - perhaps with a little help from me. The only cost was the Grace of Castiel. _

_ - _

__ The girl frowns, thinking.

“Did… Did Castiel mind much?” she asks, “He was so good at being an angel.”

Jack tilts his head.

-

_ Castiel was a good angel, but he was even better at being himself. He always had purpose. He spent his life as a human happily with the Winchesters. _

_ - _

“What about Eileen, and Dean, and Sam, and-”

Jack cuts her off with a soft laugh.

The dog resettles itself to lie on it’s side. 

“Alright.”

-

_ Sam and Eileen would live a long and happy life, and after their time as Hunter’s was done, they would reside in their home, with the Son and Daughter of Samuel and Eileen.  _

_ Although Castiel was happy to be a human, in the beginning there was pain for his loss. For him and Dean there would be pain, but after time, they would remember how much they had grown together over all the years. As has always been said, love is the strongest power there is, and it would not be long for their love for each other to bring them happiness again. They spent their life with Claire, daughter of Jimmy Novak and Amelia Novak, Kaia, and the Daughter of Castiel and Dean Winchester.  _

_ None of them would want for anything, and rose to Heaven when their time was done, to spend eternity with their family. _

_ - _

The girl furrows her brow.

“So, the Book of Winchester isn’t not about monsters? It’s about… love?” 

Birdsong floats through the softly shaking branches of the trees.

-

_ The Book was written to bring their story to anyone who was in need of it.  _

_ The Winchester’s story is about many things - free will, choice, loss, pain, hope - and perhaps the true meaning can only be decided by the one who reads, at that moment. _

_ - _

The child nods, seeming to accept.

“How did you learn about the Winchester’s? And Castiel and Eileen, and their family? ”

The clean lollipop stick is propped between her teeth. 

-

_ I once rode in Dean Winchester’s car. I sat in the Bunker and was taught the Lore of Earth by Sam Winchester. Eileen was the first one to teach me the many languages of the world, and how to make a margarita. And Castiel… I once ate cereal with Cas. _

_ - _

The girl scrunches her nose up at his last remark.

“Cereal?” she questions, “ And, what’s a margarita?”

“I think your mother is calling you.” Jack replies.

The dog stands to sit at his side.

The girl stands, and begins to run, before pausing to look back.

Jack and the dog are gone.

She shrugs, and continues on her path.

-

The table is almost set when Jack arrives.

When Sam notices him, he smiles and offers a wave. Eileen and their children, beside him, also smile, before Eileen presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek and signs to him that she’s going to fetch something. 

Charlie and Stevie lay out cutlery, as Crowley and Bobby argue over where the best placement of the dishes will be. 

Jack moves through to the sitting room. The dog follows.

Claira and Kaia are draped lazily on the couch, napping. Garth and Jody sit in the window, reminiscing old hunting stories while nursing a beer. 

Kevin, Balthazar and Gabriel rush past him from the kitchen, Gabriel shouting his apologies as he accidentally knocks his shoulder trying to balance the mountain of food he’s carrying in his arms. Jack shakes his head and smiles fondly, before heading into the kitchen.

Ellen and Jo are drawing bottles of beer out from the fridge, with Benny and Cassie stacking them up in their arms, Benny shooting Jack a quick wink as he passes by to carry them outside.

And finally, there are Dean and Castiel, his Father’s, standing over the stove, shoulders brushing as they talk in hushed tones. As if sensing his presence Castiel turns and smiles.

“Jack.”

Dean meets him with an equally happy grin.

“Miracle, about time you brought him back.” He leans to pet the dog, before wrapping Jack in an embrace, “Made it just in time, buddy.” 

Everyone makes their way to the large table they’ve prepared in the back-yard.

And they sit together. 

All beginning from such different points, and yet their souls bonded together forever. 

-

_ Jack has written the Book of Winchester. Jack has read the story. Jack has lived it. _

_ And he decides that, yes. _

_  
_ _ This story was always about love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Side note: if you have any spare change, I think it would be great if you could  
> donate to one of the fundraisers set up by people in the spn fandom https://witchchesters.tumblr.com/post/635615532879691776/spnfamily-fundraisers ) 💛


End file.
